The present invention relates to an ink jet system printer of the charge amplitude controlling type and, more particularly, to a printer head of an ink jet system printer for emitting charged ink droplets.
Generally, in an ink jet system printer of the charge amplitude controlling type, a stream of ink droplets having a given frequency is emitted from a nozzle toward a record receiving paper and each ink droplet is charged to a desired amplitude in accordance with a video signal through the use of a charging electrode. Each ink droplet is deflected in the vertical direction as it passes through a fixed high voltage field established by a pair of deflection plates in accordance with the charge amplitude carried thereon and deposited on the record receiving paper. The nozzle, a vibrator for exciting the nozzle at the given frequency, and the charging electrode are mounted on a carriage which is driven to travel in the horizontal direction at a fixed speed during print operation, whereby printing is performed in a dot matrix fashion.
A typical construction of the ink jet system printer of the charge amplitude controlling type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,558 entitled "INK DROP WRITING APPARATUS WITH DATA SYNCHRONIZING MEANS" patented on Jan. 12, 1971. An example of a carriage drive mechanism is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,076 entitled "DEFLECTION MEANS INCLUDING A DEFLECTION ELECTRODE MOUNTED ON A TRAVELLING CARRIAGE IN AN INK JET SYSTEM PRINTER" issued on Sept. 20, 1977.